Empty Graves
by RainbowsArePretty
Summary: Ziva David died one year and thirteen days ago. No one found her body. And the evidence? Circumstantial. The bomb? Deadly. Do I think she's alive? You know, right now, I don't know what to think.
1. Cause and Effect

January 8th, 2009

Tony and Ziva walked cautiously through the hollow warehouse, their footsteps resounding of the walls. They were undercover, pretending to be drug dealers in order to lure out three of the NCIS's most wanted criminals.

"Hello again, Luciano, Jezebel," greeted Jules Guillaume, their undercover names reminding them what they were here for.

Then he frowned, paused the smirked, evil glinting in his eyes, "Or should I say Special Agents DiNozzo and David? Yes, I know all about your under cover mission. If I were you, I would run. Quickly." He laughed mischievously.

All around the agents were guards preventing them from leaving.

"Au revoir en bonne chance!" Said Jules, as he left with Moises and Remi trailing behind him, displaying a bomb, complete with three blocks for C4.

Tony looked around, no where to run, no where to hide. Then he saw Ziva, running to the bomb, prepared to disarm it.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Boom.

After the bomb exploded, Tony looked for Ziva, but all he saw was jacket she was wearing and one of her shoes strewn across various places.

And for once, Anthony DiNozzo cried, for it was his fault she was dead, and his fault he couldn't protect her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

January 21st, 2010, 6:45 am

One year, thirteen days. 378 days. 12 months, thirteen days.

That's how long Ziva David had been dead.

No one could truthfully say that Tony was the same as he had been before Ziva's departure.

"Gear up," order Gibbs as he strolled through the bullpen

"We have a case boss?" He asked tiredly.

"Nope, but we have a tip. Unless, you'd like to do paperwork the entire day?" Retaliated Gibbs.

"No. boss," answered Tony as he slipped in the closing elevator doors.

Once they were in the car, Tony turned to Gibbs.

"So what was the tip about, boss?" asked Tony

"An elderly lady lives next to a mansion, claims that six people live together there, none of them seem to be related to each other. They have come in on and off for the past eleven years. She called us because she remembered it being an old NCIS safe house, on loan from Mossad. She figures something suspicious is up, since safe houses aren't used for anything else after being safe houses."

"Oh," says Tony. He doesn't say anything else until they arrive at the large mansion.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tony knocked on the door, expecting to wait for a minute.

He was surprised when an Israeli woman, about twenty-seven years old answered the door.

"Shalom," the woman greeted, "May I help you?"

Tony and Gibbs showed their badges, "NCIS, may we come in?"

The woman squinted, and searched her brain.

'_Have I heard of them before?'_

"Come in," The woman, let them through, then sat down on the plush couch.

"What can I do for NCIS today?" She asked, the Israeli accent becoming more evident the more she talked.

"We would like you get everyone currently living here to gather together, now. We would like to interview all off you. Just to clear up some things." Gibbs answered, lying about the last part.

"Of course," she answered, "We were just about to have a meeting today."

Gibbs and Tony shared a look.

'_A meeting?' _

They turned to the woman, but she was on an antique style phone talking to someone.

"Hey, Kelly"

"_Hey! I can't believe you're up this early! What do you need?"_

"Can you wake everyone up and have them meet me in the meeting room?"

"_Sure, thing,"_

"Oh, and can you please try get my sister to eat something? She's been depressed for a while. Everyone's tried, but you know how she can be."

"_No, problem,"_

"Thanks Kells!"

And with that she hung up, and turned back to the agents.


	2. I miss you, Ziva

**Spoilers: "Kill Ari" and "Frame Up"**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Back at NCIS, Abby's lab, Present Day

Abby sat down in her chair. Gibbs' team wasn't currently working any cases, and most of the work she did was for them.

She stood up and walked to her stereo. She had bought a new CD and was eager to hear it.

She pressed 'Play', and music began pouring out.

A Latin-American band named 'Kinky'. Ziva had told her that it was her favorite band on one of their 'Girl's Night Out'.

The Goth chuckled as she remembered that day and Ziva's shocked face at the hot pink pajama's Abby had chosen her to wear.

The smile, however, disappeared as quickly as it came.

Abby had changed the most. This was worst then when Kate died, mostly because of the lack of evidence of her best friend's death.

It was a signal that it was a good day when Abby wore her pigtails.

That wasn't often.

Abby still had the birthday gift she planned to give Ziva. It was stashed away, in an empty cabinet. No one new about it, not even Gibbs.

Ziva was like a sister to Abby, always there for her, always looking out for her.

Even though Ziva was about the same age as Abby, she was always a big sister, one she never had.

Abby sat down again and pulled out a photo album, filled with pictures of Ziva with the team.

She called it 'The Ziva Album'. She would look at it when she was alone, and even though she never told anyone about it, McGee, Tony, and even Gibbs would be caught looking at it.

She sighed as she finished looking at the album, and got up to process evidence that would surely be coming soon.

'_I miss you, Ziva'_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

NCIS Bullpen, McGee's Desk, Present Day

Timothy McGee sighed; it was a long day, a slow one, too.

One year, thirteen days ago, one of his best friends died.

It was his fault, why did she go on that mission?

Why didn't he?

Everyone knew that Jules, Moises, and Remi were one of the most dangerous on the wall of NCIS's most wanted.

He thought back to January 19th, three days before Ziva's death.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

January 19, 2009

"McGee, DiNozzo, gear up, you're going undercover." Ordered Gibbs

"What's the case, boss?" persisted Tony

Gibbs turned to him, "Three of the NCIS's most wanted are expecting a deal from two drug dealers, they don't know their names or whet they look like, which is why I need you two to go and lure them out,"

"Um, boss, wouldn't this job be better suited for Ziva, rather than me?" asked McGee

Gibbs stared at him for a moment, "David, DiNozzo, gear up, you're going undercover," he ordered.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

McGee groaned as he looked at the pile of reports waiting to be completed.

'_I miss you, Ziva' _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

January 22nd, 2008, NCIS Bullpen, Tony's Desk

Tony stared at Ziva's Desk.

How could she be gone? It was just yesterday that we were joking around, like the good old days.

God, I loved her laugh. I loved the fact that I could _make _her laugh. I bet if anyone else said the things I said, they wouldn't be around to say them again.

Sometimes I wondered why she stuck through everything with. I never really gave her a reason to, did I?

This time, I wasn't imagining my partner naked.

This time was different. Because this time, I would do anything to switch places with her.

'_I miss you, Ziva' _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Present day, NCIS, Ducky's lab

Ducky sighed; it was that time of year again, the month that Ziva died.

For once, Ducky was glad he didn't have a body to autopsy that fateful day.

Ziva was like a daughter to him, and her death hit him hard.

Ziva had always come to him for advice, and it touched him to know he trusted him with her susceptibly.

He remembered when Ziva and he fell into the river. "How refreshing! An independent woman!" He had exclaimed.

And for once, Ziva had laughed along with him.

Ducky sighed as he put the last body to rest.

'_I miss you, Ziva.' _

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

January 22nd, 2008, NCIS Bullpen, Gibbs's Desk

Damn it. Gibbs frowned, as he chastised himself in his mind.

How could he let this happen? To one of his best agent, no less.

He had been brainless, to let them go without any back up.

How was he going to look at his team, at DiNozzo, at Abby and Ducky?

Gibbs groaned as he ran his fingers through his hair. He owed his life to her, and now she was dead.

She had killed her own brother for him.

"I've killed too many men in my life Ari; it's going to be just as sweet watching you die," He had said as he watched Ari's life drain out of his eyes.

It shouldn't have been her, not his little Ziver.

'_I miss you, Ziva." _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Please visit my website, it has more information due to this story and any other stories I write. It is my 'Homepage' on my profile.**

**It also has polls to see the way I will write this story and 'Mary had a little lamb' (which I am still writing!)**

**I also have an idea for another story, and I would like your opinion on it. y**


	3. A Picture's Worth a Thousand Words

"Will you follow me?" asked the woman, as she led the way, her dark hair swinging behind her. She said nothing else as they walked down the wide corridor.

Tony looked at the walls of hallway, filled with pictures of what he assumed were the people occupying the mansion.

There was one picture with a red head waving the camera-man as she stood on the beach, the waves crashing behind her.

'_Looks a lot like Jenny. But it's not her. It can't be her, because it your fault she's dead.' _Thought Tony.

Another picture caught Tony's eye. It was a younger version of their tour guide, maybe fourteen in the picture, her arms around an older man, maybe twenty, and an older girl, maybe seventeen. It was quite evident that they were all siblings, and that those were much happier times.

The woman noticed Tony's piqued interest, "Those are my siblings, and me in the middle."

Gibbs was quiet as they stepped through the seemingly never-ending passageway, until he finally spoke up, and pointed to a picture on the wall, on of the many of that very same person.

"What is this doing here?" he asked, on the brink of exploding.

The incriminating photo consisted of a red-head girl, eight years old, in the arms of her parents, Jethro and Shannon Gibbs.

"Um, maybe I should not be the one to explain," She spoke softly as she looked down at her shoes, suddenly being the most interesting thing in the corridor.

She turned to face a mosaic-glass door. The door had a green serpent breathing fire to the hills surrounding the beast.

"We're here," she whispered, as she turned the antique wooden handle on the door.

What they saw inside was something that they'd never expect.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**So what did you think? I have some questions for you:**

**Should Jenny have a daughter? **

**Should Ziva have had a daughter? **

**Anything else you want me to include?**

**-Alyss**


	4. The Truth is Getting Closer

"_We're here," she whispered, as she turned the antique wooden handle on the door. _

_What they saw inside was something that they'd never expect._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Oh, dear God," whispered Tony as he peered inside. Inside sat six people; three of which were instantly recognizable.

There were two red head women talking leisurely. The older woman, in her late forties, had shoulder length hair, and startling blue-gray eyes. The younger woman, in her late twenties, about the same age as their tour-guide, with hair longer than her companion.

Then there were a couple sitting on the couch; the man of Israeli descent, most likely the sibling in the picture they had seen in the corridor. The woman, however, was Caucasian, with shoulder- length brown hair.

Then, there were two children, obviously as close as actual siblings, were playing on the ground, in front of the adults.

The older girl, about ten years old, had the same hair as the older woman, yet her eyes were different, a brighter shade of blue. Her hair was in two pigtails, the type that Abby would wear.

The younger girl, about five years old, was also of Israeli descent, and had the same eyes as the other two in the room. Her hair, in the same style as the other girl, had bangs that were hanging over her eyes, almost covering the determination in them.

Immediately, when the two men entered, all eyes were raised to their attention.

"Jen," whispered Gibbs.

"Josie," Jen spoke to the young red-head girl, "Why don't you take Sistine, and go to the playroom,"

"Ok," spoke the girl, grabbing the hand the younger girl, Sistine, "C'mon Sistine,"

They went hand in hand out one of the various doors leading away from the Meeting Room.

"Mind telling me what's going on?" shouted Gibbs. He was currently in the center of the room, while Tony was leaning on the doorway.

Gibbs was tired of this. All the lies. First, a picture of his deceased daughter and wife, then, his Jen, also deceased, was standing before him perfectly alright.

"And what is Ari doing here? And Kate? Are we being pranked?"

At this the brunette woman, Kate, stood up.

"Gibbs, it's a long story," began Kate.

Ari stood up also, and wrapped his arm around Kate's waist.

"And we need everybody here to explain it," Ari finished.

At this, Gibbs noticed that their tour-guide had gone to sit next to the yet unidentified redheaded woman.

"Well, who else is there?" Everyone turned to look at Tony, for this was the first time he had spoken since they had entered the room.

"Maybe you should sit down," suggested the other redheaded woman, who had yet to speak, until now.

Tony and Gibbs did as they were told and sat down in the Victorian-Styled furniture.

Jennifer began introducing them all.

"You already know Kate and Ari." Kate a small smile to the two of them, and Ari gave a curt nod.

Jen then nodded towards their tour-guide, "That's Tali, and-"

"Wait, you have a sister," interrupted Tony as he looked directly at Tali. "Is her name Ziva,"

Tali looked confused, "Yes, she's here. Would you like to see her?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**I'll ask again, just in case there's something you'd like. Is there anything you'd like to be in the story?**

**I'm pretty sure that storyline seems to be going every which way, but there is a plot.**

**I promise.**

**Pinky promise. **

**-Alyss**


	5. And Nothing but the Truth

"_Wait, you have a sister," interrupted Tony as he looked directly at Tali. "Is her name Ziva,"_

_Tali looked confused, "Yes, she's here. Would you like to see her?"_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

"Sit down, Agent DiNozzo," ordered Jen as Tony stood up, whom obviously never lost her 'Director Voice'.

Tony did as he was told and sat down in an empty chair. Gibbs however went to stand in the middle of the room, hands on his hips, and looking absolutely terrifying.

Jen rolled her eyes at his attempt to scare the living daylight out of them and make them tell him exactly what was going on. Not that it was actually a simple story.

"Who else is there?" asked Tony again, not looking up from his hands.

"Sistine's mother, for starters," spoke Kate quietly. Both she and Ari were now sitting back sown, with Kate's head on Ari's shoulder, and Ari arm wrapped protectively around her waist. "And Sistine's cousin, Miriella,"

At, that moment, a girl, almost identical to Sistine skipped down the stairs, clad in a skirt and a shirt.

"Mommy! Look what I drew!" the girl exclaimed as she proudly showed Kate a picture of what must have been a cat or a dog.

The girl jumped in Kate's lap, oblivious of the two strangers in the room. Kate tussled the girl's hair. "It's beautiful Miriella," praised Kate, obviously proud of the girl, Miriella.

"What do you think Papa?" Miriella asked Ari.

"I think it is lovely, Miri," Replied Ari.

"Wait, Miriella is your daughter Kate?" Tony asked, before Gibbs could.

"Yes, Tony, Miriella is Ari's and my daughter. She's a few days younger than Sistine." Kate replied, not saying anything else

Miriella looked around, "Where's Sisty and JoJo?" she asked, using her nicknames for Sistine and Josie.

"Over here, Miri," called Josie as she and Sistine walked, a frown upon both Josie's and Sistine's face.

"What's wrong JoJo?" asked Jen as the girls (Miri included, she didn't like feeling left out) walked hand-in-hand.

Josie wordlessly went to sit next to Jen and whispered something in Jen's ear.

"JoJo, you know that it is up to Sistine's mother to tell her that," Jen replied, confusion etched on everyone's face.

"Tell Sistine what, Jen?" someone asked, and everyone's head whipped around at the unknown voice.

Standing there clad in cargo pants and a simple T-shirt was Ziva David, her arms crossed, an eyebrow raised, and a playful smile upon her face.

"Mommy!" exclaimed Sistine, and ran to Ziva.

"Hey, sweetie," said Ziva as she picked up Sistine and walking over to the couch.

"Ziva," whispered Tony and Ziva quickly averted her eyes from his.

"Can you please explain what is going on!?" Gibbs asked. Everyone looked at him in surprise for he, and the young unidentified woman had stayed relatively quiet.

Tali continued to play with Miri, while Josie stayed next to Jen.

"You should tell him, Jen," whispered the other red-headed woman.

"This first started when Ari was born. He didn't lie to you. His father did train him, but not to be a mole in Hamas, this is much more than Hamas. Then when Ziva and Tali were born they were also trained. They didn't train like normal Mossad agents," Jen said.

"When your first wife witnessed a crime, she was murdered as an NIS agent was transferring her and your daughter, right?" asked the unidentified woman to Gibbs.

At this Gibbs frowned, "Right. I'm sorry but who are you?" he asked

The woman stuck out her hand "Kelly Gibbs," she answered.

"Kelly?" he whispered. He pushed away her hand and engulfed her in a hug.

Gibbs released his daughter and let her continue.

"Mossad then contacted the NIS agent under whose custody I was under. Mossad asked NIS not to release the fact that I survived the shooting. I was then transferred to Mossad's custody. I moved to Chicago and went to boarding school. After finishing school under an alias, I went to college to become a teacher. That's where I met my best friend, Tali," Continued Kelly.

"When I told my father I no longer wanted to be in Mossad he faked my death. He had Intel of when a Hamas bombing would take place. He told me to patrol the neighborhood. He filled out all the paperwork, he did everything he normally would, but actually send me there. Somebody else was killed in the bombing, but Mossad hacked in to DNA Identification and faked my death. I also went to boarding school under an alias in Chicago. I was then sent by Mossad to college to be a teacher." Spoke Tali quietly.

"Then my father turned to me. He already knew that I wished to go to college to become a doctor. I worked with my mother for a while, and then my father sent me to Edinburgh. Some time later, my father ordered me to hold Caitlin, Dr. Mallard, and Gerald, hostage. I was later ordered to kidnap Caitlin, to ensure that Agent Gibbs would somehow involve Mossad. He didn't. I was then forced make everyone believe that I had killed Caitlin. That made Mossad bring in Ziva," Continued Ari.

"When Ari kidnapped me, he told me about the mission that Mossad had sent him on. He told me that I was too deeply involved to back out now. I too, had to fake my death." Kate began, but was interrupted by Tony.

"But how? I felt your blood on my face . . ." questioned Tony, a confused frown making its way onto his face.

"Tony, if I told you, it would make your head hurt. Mossad has excellent ways of getting what they want." Replied Kate

"When I first became director, I was contacted by Ari and Kate, and was told of the mission. At first I was hesitant, but then I realized what a great danger this was, so I had Ari explain to me how I could be involved. When I went to L.A. with Tony and Ziva, it wasn't my plan to fake my death, but it was too good an opportunity to pass up. My Plan A was the disease that I convinced Ducky I had," Explained Jen

"I already knew what my destiny was. I knew that someway or another I would too, have to fake my death. I knew I could not leave anyone behind, when I did. I didn't on plan on Sistine, but, it happened." Ziva began, stroking her sleeping daughter's hair.

Josie and Miriella had already left to do something else. Tony went to sit next to Ziva, and expected her to use some of her Mossad skills to dismember him, but instead she smiled up at him, and leaned onto him.

"When that bomb went off, I was so scared someone else had gotten hurt, but I knew I had to leave, before someone spotted me." Ziva continued, having nothing more to say.

"Why did you have to fake your deaths to eliminate this threat?" asked Gibbs, who was now sitting next to his daughter, Kelly.

"The threat is too great to battle while we are still 'living'. When we're 'dead' there's no current record of us. They don't know who we are, or what we are," Answered Jen

"What is this threat?" asked Gibbs

"UAA or United Against America. It is an extremely large group, that is, obviously, against America. They plan to destroy every single part of America. They don't like America, simply because it is not 'pure'. There are many different races of people living in America, and that bothers them," responded Ari

"What about the girls? Josie and Sistine, how could it be that none of us knew about them?" questioned Tony.

"In the final months of my pregnancy, I went back to Tel Aviv. Once Sistine was born, I gave her to Ari and Caitlin; I could not take care of her. I would have put her in danger," Whispered Ziva.

"Who's Sistine's father?" inquired Tony.

Ziva looked up at him through her lashes, "You are, Tony,"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**So what do you think?**

**Again, I have most all my pairings situated, but if you have an idea of whom I could pair with Kelly or Tali (other than Gibbs, Tony, and McGee) tell me.**

**Any ideas you want, whether it be a scenario, a scene, or a line, either leave it in a review or PM me. **

**Note: This will be a Kate/Ari story also. It will not at all focus on this pairing, but it will contain some of it, seeing as they even have a daughter. **

**Also, what do you think of my OC's? I haven't developed Josie much, but I will in the next chapter.**

**But mainly what do you think of Sistine and Miriella? Also, any thoughts on who are Josie's parents? **

**-Alyss**


	6. A True Sleeping Beauty

**Spoilers: 'Under Covers'**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"_Who's Sistine's father?" inquired Tony._

_Ziva looked up at him through her lashes, "You are, Tony," _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"What?" asked Tony, not at all angry or loud, as not to wake up the sleeping Sistine.

Ziva looked around, as if to make sure that no one was listening; and they weren't.

Gibbs, Kelly and Jen were so involved in their conversation that they wouldn't notice if the Earth fell off its axis.

Tali was typing on her laptop, and had silver headphones leading towards her iPod.

Kate and Ari were sitting on the couch talking about what they would do for Miriella's birthday, not that it was anytime soon. Ari had one hand enclosed with Kate's, and the other was absent-mindedly playing with her hair.

No one paid any attention to the trio on the sofa.

"Maybe we should go somewhere else," whispered Ziva, and went to stroke Sistine's hair but found that Tony was already doing that.

"We can go upstairs, we'll have some privacy." She suggested after an awkward silence.

Tony nodded mutely, and suggested: "Do you want me to carry her?"

Ziva hesitated, as if unsure whether to trust him with her, no their, daughter. She nodded and passed along the snoozing girl, and led him up the stairs.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When they arrived at Ziva's bedroom, Tony was surprise to see the room not decorated with knives and guns, and torture devises that only she would be able to use.

It was, instead, painted a turquoise blue, with one wall a deep brown. In the center was a wrought iron king bed. The comforter was the same turquoise as the room, and had a light lime green detailing with accent pillows in the same color and black.

Surrounding the room were pictures of them; of all of them. There was one with Ziva and Abby dressed up for Halloween. Ziva was wearing a black mini-skirt and a shirt with skull and crossbones on it. She did everything but where pigtails. Abby on the other hand was wearing cargo pants, a leather trench coat, and a T-shirt that Ziva had lent her. When they came into the yearly Halloween party everyone had to take a double-take as they looked at the pair. In the photo they were standing back to back with their arms crossed. Tony smiled; he had remembered taking that photo and never remembered giving a copy to Ziva; only Abby and himself. He knew that she really did care.

Next to that photo was another, one of himself and Ziva. They must have been distracted, or not have known that their picture was being taking. They were facing each other, their noses barely touching. They were staring each other down; Ziva with her hands on her hips, and Tony with his arms crossed. Ziva had a smirk on her face that, even though he could not remember the conversation now, indicated that she had won.

A third picture finished up the lineup. It was a picture of all of them; of Jenny, Gibbs, Tony, Ziva, McGee, Abby, and Ducky. Abby was sitting on the corner of what he could now see was McGee's desk. Jenny was on the other side of the desk, with her arms crossed. Gibbs was next to Jenny, and was wearing an honest smile. It was a rare occasion. Tony was sitting in a chair in front of the desk. His knees were spread out and he had his hands in his lap, and a smile that clearly said 'I know something you don't'. Ziva was standing behind him, and her arms were looped around her neck and clasped in front.

He turned to face Ziva, who was sitting on the bed, looking down at her hands. He gingerly placed Sistine on the bed, and sat down himself, preparing himself for the conversation that was destined to come.

"Do you remember the first time we were undercover?" Ziva spoke after an awkward silence.

"Yeah," Tony replied as he smiled, memories from the events that had taken place there came flooding back to him. They both agreed it would be a one-night stand. It was a chance to relieve some stress. And when he tried to tell her that he wanted more, she cut him off, and changed the topic.

Ziva's eyes narrowed; she knew what he was thinking. She slapped his arm and said: "Tony! You have such a one-lane mind!"

Tony chuckled, "It's a one-track mind Ziva,"

"Whatever," Ziva muttered, and Tony signaled for her to continue.

"When I told you that I was on protection, I was not lying. But, like every other birth control, there was some risk. And then, when I told you I was pregnant? I was not lying either," Ziva confessed

Tony put his hand on hers in an attempt to comfort her. "Ziva, I would've supported you. Both of you. I would have wanted to be in my daughter's life. I still do,"

Tears started to make their way down Ziva's face and she tried desperately to hide them from Tony.

Tony wrapped his arms around, and he turned her around, and Ziva buried her face in his chest until the tears subsided.

He then lied down, his arms still wrapped protectively around her as they joined their daughter, now curled up to Tony, in the land of dreams.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**So what did you think?**

**Was it good, bad, or just plain ugly?**

**-Alyss**

**PS – I lied; I didn't develop Josie in this chapter. Sorry! :-) **


End file.
